Halloween 2004
by scifi-chick
Summary: Parker has a halloween wish.


The halls of the centre were gloomy as usual. Broots sat up straighter as he heard the familiar clicking sound of Miss Parkers heels. Sydney smiled sympathetically at the technician. "Good morning, Miss Parker," Broots said nervously.  
The physiatrist took over the conversation to relieve Broots. "How's the party planning going?"  
"Just wonderful. I have all the food piled in the refrigerator and the decorations up. Can't wait to have people from the centre all over my house," she said sarcastically.  
Sydney nodded. "Yeah, I can understand that."  
Broots stood up. "Be happy, after tonight your turn will be over. It's Halloween here everyday, last thing I want to do is have to have it at home too. What's your costume?"  
Miss Parker glared and left without responding.  
  
Parker put on her genie costume before beginning to bring out the food. Hearing the doorbell, she answered it. "Miss Parker," Debbie said excitedly giving her a hug hitting her dad with her cat's tail.  
"We thought we'd come early and help," Sydney said in his scrubs.  
"Wow, Syd, a doctor, that's different," Miss Parker said.  
"Were would you like me to put Debbie's things for the night?" Parker took the bag out of the clowns' hands. "Thanks again for watching Debbie while I go to a another party later."  
Parker nodded. "Yeah, sure. You two do know Halloween your to dress up as what your not, right?" She suppressed a smile. "There's not much left to do, just put out the rest of the food and Debbie, will you answer the door when people come? Thanks."  
  
Mr. Parker, a vampire and Brigitte, a maid walked up to Parker. "Angel," he began. "Such a wonderful party."  
"Why thank you, Daddy," she half smiled.  
Brigitte cocked her head sideways. "Yes it has a way about it. It'll be such a mess to clean up. I'd help but I clean up enough of your messes as it is."  
Parker clenched her fists and turned and walked away. There were various costumes. Sam, the sweeper, was superman. Her eyes fell on her twin, Lyle. The grim reaper fit him perfectly.  
Anglo was there as a werewolf. He loved these parties. He got to be out of the centre for a while. Parker walked up to Raines, dressed as some creature. "Where's your costume?"  
Raines wheezed. "I wish..."  
"You're not my master," she interrupted before walking off.  
After a while, the party started dwindling down. "Guess we're going to be the last to leave," Sydney said. Broots hugged his daughter good-bye. "Night."  
Someone dressed as Frankenstein came out of the bathroom when the door shut. Taking off the mask, Jarod said, "Great party, Parker." Miss Parker's eyes widened. "So, do you want to know my wish?"  
"No," she said.  
"Not even if I popped your cork and set you free." She thought about the possible meanings. Jarod looked at Debbie. "How about going to another Halloween party? It's an hour from here. I have a major uniform in my car so we could match," he said referring to I dream of Jeannie. "I dressed like this to be what I really am for the night. Rat would have been too noticeable. With pretends it's like Halloween everyday."  
Debbie looked at Miss P. "Can we? Please!"  
Parker looked at Jarod and then back at Debbie. "Sure, go get your stuff." Jarod put Debbie's bag in the car then changed into his uniform. "Seatbelt," Parker said to Debbie as they started driving. Jarod and Debbie both followed instructions. Jarod turned on the radio slightly. Parker waited until Debbie had fallen asleep. "So, Jarod. You knew she was staying and I wouldn't turn you in, in front of her."  
Jarod grinned. "Something like that."  
After a moments thought, Parker said, "I'll grant you one with within reason."  
Jarod pulled up outside an old farm house. "Alright. I wish... that ... you would... follow your heart... the real you... like when you were... younger." With that Jarod got out of the car and carried Debbie into the house.  
  
The door opened revealing an older woman. "I'm glad your back, Jarod. We were beginning to worry. Miss Parker, is that your daughter?"  
No, she's a co-workers," she responded taking in the appearance of the nurse.  
"Mom," Jarod said as he walked in. He set Debbie down on the couch in the living room. "Hey Partner, why don't you keep Debbie company tonight." The cowboy sat down on the floor in front of her. "Sure," J.J. agreed smiling.  
Jarod went to the stock of movies to pick out his favorite one as his sister, Emily, had Miss Parker help in the kitchen. The Indian handed the genie a few things to take out." So you and Jarod look cute together," his sister said as they went back into the other room. Parker's eyes fell on a person in a miniskirt and heavy make-up. After she got a closer look, she exclaimed, "Ethan!"  
"Hey sis," the hooker smiled. "Glad you came. I've missed you. Jarod just picked out a movie." Jarod, make room. The chairs big enough for both of you," Margaret said.  
"No, I'm fine," Parker said quickly.  
"You can't stand the entire night and you aren't going to sit on the floor," she responded.  
Parker gave in and squeezed in next to Jarod. After a few minutes, Jarod sneaked his arm around her shoulders. Parker didn't complain it felt better and was part of his wish, in a way.  
J.J. watched smiling before returning his gaze to Debbie's sleeping form. After a few moments, her eyes fluttered open. "Hi, I'm J.J. Did you enjoy your nap?" Debbie smiled and nodded. Stretching as she sat up, she let out a big yawn as she said, "I'm Debbie." After watching the movie for a while, she asked, "Where's my stuff?"  
Miss Parker glanced over. "It's still in the car. Do you want me to go with you and get it?"  
J.J. responded, "I'll go with her. You look..... comfortable," to which he received a glare. J.J. smiled as he held the door open for Debbie. Miss Parker remembered when Jarod was that age. J.J. and Debbie walked side by side down the porch stairs. Major Charles and Kyle came around the corner startling Debbie into grabbing a hold of J.J. as she let out a little scream.  
J.J smiled putting his arm around her waist in support. It's just my dad and brother." They grabbed her bag and followed the other two in the house. "Well at least they are until Jarod gets married and adopts me. Which hopefully won't be much longer."  
Parker glanced at them. She elbowed Jarod. "So you got a girl?"  
"Something like that," Jarod responded. "Are you jealous?"  
"Of you or of her? Either way I pity her," Parker responded. J.J. interrupted the banter by saying, "We're going to go to my room and hang out."  
"Leave the door open," Parker called as they ran up the stairs. "My, my," Jarod taunted. "Aren't we the motherly type?" Jarod smiled. "Remember what we were like at that age? Curiosity killed the cat."  
"Satisfaction brought her back," Parker's eyes went big as she calmly went up the stairs. She listened to them playing video games and walked back down the stairs. Parker hit Jarod in the back of the head causing him to smile more. "Not funny. Broots doesn't want her to come back without something or worse with." "Without virginity and innocence or with pregnancy and experience," Jarod got up and went up stairs. As he came back down, he said, "I don't want him to become a parent before me."  
Jarod and Miss Parker sat on the couch as another movie was picked. Everyone took turns going to check on JJ and Debbie. Margaret turned off the TV. "Okay, everyone time for bed. We have an early breakfast tomorrow. Ethan's with JJ, Kyle and Jarod, Parker and Emily, and I wasn't counting on Debbie so she's with the girls."  
Emily and Margaret stayed down stairs to put things away. Parker went to get Debbie. "I'm not tired, Miss Parker. Can I stay and play games more?"  
Ethan smiled. "I'll keep an eye on them."  
Miss Parker nodded giving in. Jarod lead her down the hall. "This is yours and Emily's room."  
He was about to walk away, when Parker said, "Jarod." She paused as he looked at her. "I don't think of you as Frankenstein."  
Jarod nodded. "I was going to be a rat..."  
"But you thought it'd be to noticeable," she finished for him. "I know, I don't think of you as that either." She quickly turned, walked into her room and shut the door behind her. Emily came in moments later and handed her a pair of pajamas. "Thanks."  
"Yeah," Emily smiled. "Girls get their showers at night, boys get theirs in the morning. Gives us time to cook. Mom takes hers first. She says 'age before beauty.' We can get Debbie next before she falls asleep." Parker nodded in agreement. "You must be pretty special for Jarod to bring you here." "What do you mean," Parker questioned.  
"He said there was only one girl he'd ever bring home and she hates every fiber of his being," Emily shook her head. "He loves her more than anything. Always talks about her but never said who she was." Margaret knocked and opened the door. "I'm done." "Send Debbie to the shower," Emily said. "Have her let us know when she's done." Margaret nodded and left.  
Miss Parker returned to their earlier conversation. "So what about the woman Jarod wants to marry before he adopts JJ?" "I don't know anything about it. You and Jarod aren't," Em left the question hang.  
"No," Parker said quickly. "Old friends, you could say." Emily smiled. "Do you wish it could be more? You'd make a cool sister-in-law." "I…it wouldn't work. We're different people know." Parker sighed remembering his wish. "People change." "I agree but different may mean something else," she was interrupted with a knock at the door.  
Debbie stuck her head in. "I'm done." She left just as fast.  
"You can go first," Emily said.  
"Thanks," Parker said grabbing what she needed. "For the talk to." She left the water cascade off her thinking about what Emily said and Jarod's wish. She loved being around Jarod's family. They were just that… a family. Jarod and her use to be friends. People changed, maybe closer. Jarod's wish was for her to follow her heart. The real her, she knew what she wanted all those years ago. It was time she got what she wanted.  
Parker walked by JJ's room peering in seeing Ethan turning off the game and covering J.J. and Debbie in a blanket. Debbie had fallen asleep in his arms. Parker smiled and waited for Ethan to get in bed before turning off the light for him. Parker went to bed and Emily took her shower.  
The morning came early. Emily handed Parker a skirt and tank top, before grabbing something similar for herself. "Mom has already started breakfast. I'll set the table, if you want to wake everyone else up. Dad's already up and in the shower." Parker nodded and decided to get Jarod before he had time to wake up if he hadn't already. She crept into their room. Kyle had already begun to stir. She put her finger to her lips. He smiled and nodded. After a second, she jumped on top of him. "Time to get up," she sing-songed.  
"It's to early," Jarod mumbled. "Come on baby give me a break." Parker looked startled. She began jumping up and down on his mattress. Jarod became fully awake. He saw Kyle's laughter in his eyes. Jarod winced and then shrugged it off.  
Parker jumped off the bed. "My job here is done, moving on to my next victims." Parker went to wake up the younger ones. She quietly woke Ethan up. Having him get a camera, she took a picture of J.J. and Debbie sleeping. His arms wrapped around her and her arm across his chest.  
She gently shook the two awake telling them it was time to get up. "Debbie, why don't you go get dressed? Guys shower time, see you at breakfast." Parker headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Margaret smiled. "Have fun?" Parker nodded. "You can take the drinks to the table." She grabbed the milk and orange juice out of the fridge and took them to the table. "I always have fun when I wake the guys up. I try different ways each time," Emily laughed. She noticed the weird look Parker was giving her as she was filling out name cards. "If I don't assign seats, they argue." Parker nodded in understanding. "Dad and Mom go on the ends. Ethan, you, and Jarod can go on one side. Me, Debbie, J.J. and Kyle can go on the other.  
Debbie came down the stairs. "Need any help?" Margaret carried in a stack of pancakes and eggs. "Why don't you tell the guys breakfast is ready?" "Sure," Debbie went to retrieve the guys. Parker put out the pot of coffee and the other two put out the butter, syrup, bacon, and sausage. The guys and Debbie all hurried down the stairs. Taking their seats, breakfast flew by.  
Jarod got up. "We better be leaving. It's quite a drive." J.J. went to the door. Debbie grabbed her bag. "So maybe we could hang out again sometime," J.J. said softly.  
"Yeah," Debbie replied before quickly leaning in and kissing his cheek, then turning around and hurrying to the car.  
"J.J.," Margaret called. "Boys are doing the dishes in the kitchen." Parker said her goodbyes before leaving. The car ride home was mostly spent in silence. Debbie watched a little television until her Dad showed up. Jarod answered the door.  
"Jarod," Broots stumbled.  
"Well, hello, Mr. Broots," Jarod began. "it's nice to see you again." Parker pushed Jarod away from the door. "Broots, Debbie is in the living room." "Was she good, Miss Parker?" Parker just smiled as Debbie ran to the door,. "Have fun?" "Yeah," Debbie smiled. "Can we get together again sometime?" Parker nodded. "We'll see. So, Broots how did you're party go?" "It was okay," Broots looked at Jarod still confused. "Halloween is filled with weirdness. We should leave." Debbie hugged them both goodbye as they left.  
Jarod helped Parker pick up the stuff from the centre's party. Quickly changing clothes in the bathroom, Parker handed him Emily's clothes. "So you have to work today?" Miss Parker nodded positive. "The chase is on then." "Yeah," Parker whispered silently. Jarod opened the door. "Okay," he said to himself.  
Parker quickly kissed his lips before pushing him out the door and leaned against it with a sigh. Closing her eyes Miss Parker realized the real her wouldn't work for the centre and her heart belonged to her friend, or whatever they were.  
Parker opened the door about to call Jarod, when she noticed him standing there waiting. "Lets get Broots and Debbie. We'll call Sydney later." Jarod smiled. "Want anything from here?" "Just some of my mother's things and DSA's," Parker said beginning to pack.  
Quickly throwing her stuff in the car, they drove to Broots'. Broots was startled when he opened his door and seeing the two pretenders. " Miss Parker," Broots said. " I was just on my way to the centre." Jarod quickly swept the house to see if the centre bugged the place. Parker silently told Broots, " No you weren't, at least not now. Debbie and you are coming with us. Quickly and quietly pack the essentials." Broots did as told without questioning.  
  
Jarod pulled the car back up to the old farm house. "Are you going to call, Syd," Parker asked. Jarod nodded as he pulled out his phone. Parker went and gave Emily back her outfit before requesting a girl shopping day sometime soon. Debbie pulled on her Dad's arm dragging him over to J.J. who came out the door. She wrapped her arms around J.J. introducing them to each other. Broots nervously looked between Gemini and Debbie and could almost see Jarod and Parker all over again.  
Jarod dialed Sydney's number. The ringing stopped and Sydney's voice rang out, " This is Sydney." Jarod didn't respond for a second. " Jarod?" "Its over, Syd. You and Anglo are all that's left. You can go now. She's back, Syd. I'm not going to let her go ever again." 


End file.
